DRACO AND GINNY
by underthetuscansun
Summary: A magical twist on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.
1. Love and a Ball

**DRACO AND GINNY**

_**A magical twist on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet**_

**Chapter One: The Ball**

He sat under a tree overlooking the shrieking shack holding a dozen roses in his hand. As he sat, he slowly picked all the petals off the flowers until there were none left. He let the bunch of stems fall out of his hand. He buried his face in his hands. _Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to love a girl who wouldn't love him back? _

Draco Malfoy was an attractive young man of 17 years old. He could get almost any girl to fall for him by just smiling. But with miss Pansy Parkinson it was different. She had promised herself to the church. She was to become a nun as soon as she finished school. _Why me? Why? _

The Malfoy family was pureblooded, extremely rich and powerful, and very dark. Draco didn't feel that he fit in with his family, and spent most of the time out of the house with friends, or by himself. Unlike his father, he wanted to fall in love and live happily ever after.

"Oi! Draco! What are you doing? I've been looking all over for you! Have you been sitting here all day? You're a mess! Draco you're such a girl, now get up and stop thinking about Pansy!" Blaise Zambini, Draco's best friend came running up. Draco simply looked at Blaise, then back down at the destroyed roses. "Oh come on! You can't sit here forever! Come on, I'll buy you a drink. Ok, I'll buy you 10, just get up and stop thinking about her!" Draco sighed. He held up his hand for Blaise to help him up.

"I'll never forget about her. I love her." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Come on, lets go get something to drink." He half pulled Draco, who was still looking back at the ruined roses, toward Hogsmeade. Draco pulled his hand back from Blaise. _I can walk by myself thank you very much._ A second later he tripped over something and fell right on his face.

"Oh I is so sorry sir! Begging your pardon! I is not paying attention sir, I is looking at this sir!" A small house elf held up a piece of parchment for Draco and Blaise to look at. Blaise took the parchment while Draco stood up and dusted himself off. Blaise laughed when he saw what was written on the list. Draco took it from him. It was a list of guests to be invited to the Weasley's Costume Ball being held on Friday. The Weasley family was the Malfoy's greatest enemy. They were also pureblooded, very rich, and pretty powerful. As Draco skimmed through the list one of the names caught his attention: **Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson and their daughter Pansy.**

"Where did you get this?" Draco asked the elf.

"My master is sending me to invite all the people, but I is not being able to read sir!" Draco looked at the parchment, then at Blaise who had a grin on his face, and back to the elf.

"We'll help you find all the people!" Blaise said to the little elf who beamed with delight. Blaise took the list from Draco and read it out loud, adding himself, Draco, and a few friends to the end. The elf thanked them both and hurried away. "There you go. Now you can go try and win miss Pansy's heart at the ball while I, and all your other friends have fun crashing the Weasel's ball!" Draco thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, alright. I'll go. But I'm leaving if Pansy isn't there."

"Sure, ok. Well, hopefully you'll find some other slut to follow you around for a few days." The two boys then walked off to the bar discussing their evil plan.

* * *

Young Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley was beautiful, smart, and at the moment very annoyed. The 15 year old girl was sitting on the edge of her bed in a bathrobe while about five stylists or whatever they were messed with her face, hair, fingers, and toes. It was all for some stupid ball her mother was having. She didn't dislike all the balls that her family held, but she knew that this one would be the ball where her mother would find her a husband. She didn't want to get married! She was only 15 years old for crying out loud! She still had 3 years left at Hogwarts, and after that she wanted to get a job. Not a job as a housewife, but a real job like an auror.

"Ouch!" Someone tugged at her hair. The door of her room opened suddenly and her mother came in and posed in her costume for the ball while all of the people working on Ginny stoped working to praise Mrs. Weasley on how gorgeous she was, how young and beautiful she was, blah, blah, blah.

"Ginevra! I need to talk to you about something important!" Ginny waited for her mother to start talking. The woman looked around. "Nymphadora!" A younger woman came rushing into Ginny's room from the bathroom. Ginny smiled. Nymphadora or Tonks as Ginny called her, had been more of a mother to her than her actual mother. Tonks had been Ginny's wet nurse when she was a baby, and had been living in the mansion with the family for a long time.

"Yes miss?" Tonks looked at Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny.

"Ginny. Dean Thomas has requested your hand in marriage! Isn't this wonderful? He is rich, charming, handsome, and expect you to say yes." Ginny gaped at her mother. She grimaced as her hair was yanked again.

"I will talk to him at the ball, but do not expect me to marry him!" Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to know quite what to say. Eventually she found words.

"Fine, but I want you married this year!" She stormed out of the room, and Ginny groaned.

"Tonks! What am I going to do?" Tonks looked down at Ginny.

"Well, he does sound alright. Just give him a chance alright?" Ginny sighed.

"Alright fine. I'll dance with him a couple times or something." Ginny's hair was now dry, straight, and up in a half ponytail held together with gold pins. Her makeup was done, her finger and toe nails painted, and all that was left was her costume. She thanked the stylists and walked into her closet. She felt a little happier when she saw her costume. She had chosen to be a greek goddess. The robe was, of course, custom made by a designer. It was gorgeous. It was spaghetti strap, and it was very low cut which made Ginny a little uncomfortable, but she loved it anyway. It was ivory in color, and had gold stitching. It was floor length and had diamonds hand sewn scattered all over the dress to make it sparkle. Ginny slipped into the gown and took a look at herself in the mirror. She was happy with what she saw, and with one last look she went downstairs to wait for the ball to start.


	2. The Ball and Other Exciting Events

**DRACO AND GINNY**

_**A magical twist on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet**_

**Chapter Two:**

CRACK. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle appeared in Draco's bedroom to join Draco and Blaise who were sitting impatiently on the bed.

"About time! What the hell took you two so long? We're about an hour late already!" Draco asked the two boys. Crabbe and Goyle just looked at him with dumb looks on their faces. "You haven't already forgotten what we're doing tonight have you?" He joked. He looked at what they were wearing. Crabbe was dressed as a pirate, and Goyle as a caveman. Draco had on a knight in shining armor costume and Blaise was dressed as a muggle singer.

"Ok let's go sometime before Christmas!" Blaise got up off the bed. With a loud CRACK they were gone.

They all appeared outside the Weasley mansion's gates. Well, all except for Crabbe who appeared in a rosebush a few feet away. After Crabbe had picked all the thorns out of himself they walked through the gates and up the path towards the house. Draco had to admit that the house and gardens looked pretty impressive. There were fountains everywhere, and thousands of fairies where sitting in trees or flying around to light the place up. When they got to the front door Draco recognized the house elf from Hogsmeade.

"Oh good to be seeing you sirs! Go inside now!" Draco grinned at how easily it was to get into the ball. Once inside the ballroom all four boys went separate ways. Draco walked around the edge of the room toward the tables at one end. He sat down and a waiter came over. He ordered a butter beer and watched the people dancing. When he saw Pansy standing at the other side of the room with her friends he immediately got up to go to her. He walked quickly and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I …" Draco never finished his sentence. He was staring into the most beautiful emerald green eyes he had ever seen. It was just his luck to bump into the most gorgeous girl at the ball. She was about a head shorter than him and she had stunning red hair, curvy in all the right places, and had a smile that even Draco couldn't compete with. The two just stared at each other for a few seconds before someone started pulling the girl away.

"Dance with me!" A man pulled the girl onto the floor. She glanced back at Draco before people moved in between them. Draco moved around the floor and stood behind a fairy lighted fountain. He looked out past it and saw the girl dancing with the other man. He didn't seem to notice anything else that was going on around him. She caught him staring and blushed. She didn't seem to be paying much attention to her dance partner with pleased Draco. He smiled, and she smiled back. He walked towards the doors still keeping eye contact with her. He winked, and then slipped out of the ballroom. He went down a hall to the left and hid behind a pillar. A few minutes later the doors opened and the girl stepped out. He smiled. She stood there for a while looking for him. He slowly stepped out of the shadows and she saw him. She walked down the hall glancing behind her to make sure no one was watching. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through a door at the end of the hallway. They stepped out into the garden. There was a gazebo at the end of the garden and they walked toward it hand in hand. They sat down inside the gazebo.

"You're gorgeous." Draco looked the girl in the eyes. She blushed prettily.

"You aren't so bad on the eyes yourself sir." He grinned. "What is your name?" Draco didn't answer, but instead kissed her on the lips. She grinned. "That's not a good answer!" Draco kissed her again, but for longer. "You can't just go around kissing people you don't even…" Draco silenced her with another kiss. This time she didn't pull away to say anything else.

"We haven't met before." The girl looked at him.

"Do you know me? I don't know you." Draco smiled.

"No, I don't know you." He kissed her again.

"I'll ask again. But this time promise me you'll answer." Draco nodded. "What is your name?" Right when Draco was about to tell her someone yelled out at them.

"Ginevra! Get in here now!" An older woman came running out into the garden. She grabbed the girls' hand and pulled her away from Draco. Ginny tried to pull away but she couldn't. She stared back at Draco as the woman pulled her back inside. Right before she disappeared she blew him a kiss. Draco ran after them, but once he got inside he couldn't find the girl. He did find Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle in the entrance hall looking around as if searching for something or someone.

"Draco! Man, we've been looking all over for you! Ronald Weasel King found us and threatened to kill us for crashing the ball! We have to leave now!" Blaise started toward the door with Crabbe and Goyle following. Draco looked around to see if he could see the Ginevra but he couldn't. He too walked out of the mansion.

"Oi, Blaise!" Draco ran to catch up. "Do you know of a Ginevra that lives around here?" Blaise looked at him as if he was mad.

"That's the Weasley's daughter! Can't believe you forgot man!" _Oh SHIT! Why does my love life always have to be screwed up? Why do I have to fall in love with girls I can't have? _ He looked back at the mansion. He saw a light coming from the window of a room on the second story. He saw someone who looked like Ginevra standing out on the balcony. He started walking back towards the house. "Dude! Come back! Weasels gonna kill you! Pansy isn't worth it!" Draco ignored this and walked to the side of the house. He hid beneath a tree under the window. Ginevra was talking to someone.

"Ginevra Angelique Weasley! How dare you run away from the party and from Dean to kiss that boy!" The first voice he recognized to be the woman from the garden.

"Tonks! You know I didn't want to go to that ball! You know I didn't want to be with Dean! I still don't! He's very nice, but he's so boring and yuck. I could never marry him!" _So that's who she was dancing with. Dean someone._

"Ginny, do you even know who that boy was?"

"He was just about to tell me when you yelled at me!"

"He's a Malfoy, Ginny! Draco Malfoy! You know the rules! You can't get involved with a Malfoy! They hate your family and you family hate them!" There was silence. "I'll leave you alone to think about that."

Draco saw Ginny come to stand out on the balcony again. She gazed up at the stars.

"Why me? Why does my family hate the Malfoys? I bet they don't even remember why they hate each other! I don't hate the Malfoys! Especially Draco! He didn't seem to hate me either, except for the fact that he didn't know who I was… Ok now I'm talking to myself. Im going mad!" She rested her chin on her arms that were draped over the railing and sighed. She looked up at the stars. "But I love him! I know I've only known him for a few hours, but…" She sighed. Draco stepped out of the shadows so she could see him below her

"He loves you too." Draco smiled up at her. She stared down at him for a few seconds then grinned.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I couldn't stay away." Draco said truthfully. Ginny smiled.

"Aw, that's so cheesy!" He laughed.

"It's the truth." He held up one finger to tell her to wait. He apparated up onto her balcony. He smiled. She jumped into his arms and he kissed her.

**Quite a while later… **

"Ginny! Are you still in here?" They parted from their kiss and both looked into Ginny's room. The door was opening. Ginny pushed Draco behind the wall and walked into her room. Draco saw her close the curtains and sit on her bed.

"Yes I'm still in here!" She glanced outside and Draco, who was peering around the wall, winked at her. She grinned and motioned for him to hide.

"I just brought you up some food because I didn't want you to go without dinner!" Draco heard the woman put the tray down. "Aren't you cold with the doors open dear?" Draco heard someone walking toward the balcony doors.

"NO!" He heard her yell. The footsteps stopped. "I mean, no thankyou. I like them open!" The footsteps went back into the room.

"Alright then, enjoy your dinner."

"Thankyou Tonks. I think I'll go to sleep now, I'm tired from today."

"Alright, goodnight." Draco heard the door close and let out a sigh of relief. Ginny stepped out from behind the curtains and grinned.

"That was close." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Now, where were we?" Asked Draco. He pulled her into another kiss. When they parted he looked deep into her eyes. "Marry me?" Ginny grinned.

"YES!" She jumped on him and kissed him passionately.

"Damn! I should ask people to marry me more often!" Draco said teasingly. "When do you want to get married?"

"As soon as we can! But we can't tell anyone." Ginny said seriously.

"Promise." _Kiss._

"I'll send you an owl tomorrow." _Kiss._

"Ok." _Kiss._

"I should go now." _Kiss._

"Don't go." _Kiss._

"I have to. It's almost morning." _Kiss. _"I'll send you an owl as soon as I get home." _Kiss. _"I'll stop at the church and talk with Friar Potter first." _Kiss. _Draco stepped away from her. "I really have to go. We can't let anyone know we are together."

"I know. I just don't want you to go." _Long kiss._

"I'll see you soon." _Even longer kiss._

"I love you!" _Kiss._

"I love you too." _Kiss._ Draco disapperated leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts.

**A/N: I know I know, a lot of fluff…but that's what it's all about!**

**Big hugs and kisses to:**

**BlueJeanJunkie: Haha, thankyou! I chose Pansy specially for that part ;)**

**dracosbaby: Thanks! I'll try and update quickly.**

**Princess Storm: Lol, thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Well, you don't really get to see much of Harry and Ron this chapter, but soon maybe!**

**Cinnamon Spice: Thanks! I did base this on the play. I'm so glad you like it!**


End file.
